1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to visual display systems, electronic video display systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for selectively displaying and for assisting the composition of interior decors, to marketing and simulation systems and, more particularly, to systems for assisting decorators and homemakers in selecting appropriate color and fabric combinations for interior decors.
2. Disclosure Statement
This disclosure statement is made pursuant to the duty of disclosure imposed by law and formulated in 37 CFR 1.56(a). No representation is hereby made that information thus disclosed in fact constitutes prior art inasmuch as 37 CFR 1.56(a) relies on a materiality concept which depends on uncertain and inevitably subjective elements of substantial likelihood and reasonableness, and inasmuch as a growing attitude appears to require citation of material which might lead to a discovery of pertinent material though not necessarily being of itself pertinent. Also, the following comments contain conclusions and observations which have only been drawn or become apparent after conception of the subject invention or which contrast the subject invention or its merits against the background of developments subsequent in time or priority.
The legend of a futuristic illustration on page 22 of the Modern Floor Covering Magazine (October 1978) 50th Anniversary Issue (Charleson Publishing Co., New York) opines that it would take until the next century before modern electronics and computers will be capable of rendering "shopping for carpet . . . easy and exciting."
On the basis of state of the art technology, such contemporary pessimism appears well justified, as may, for instance, be seen from the results of a patent search on the subject, which yielded the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,883,763, by O. F. Schaper, issued Apr. 28, 1959, for a Carrier Landing Trainer, and disclosing systems for simulating moving environments with the aid of several television cameras and scaled replicas, 2,974,190, by J. R. Geiger, issued Mar. 7, 1961, for Electronic Matting Apparatus employing background television camera systems and subject television camera systems in combination, 3,486,242, by M. Aronson, issued Dec. 30, 1969, for an assault boat coxswain trainer employing TV camera and projector systems in conjunction with ship's motion, engine, wave motion and equation transformation computers, 3,560,644, by E. A. Petrocelli et al, issued Feb. 2, 1971, for a Multiple Projection Television System employing a background camera in combination with ship model cameras, 3,595,987, by P. Vlahos, issued July 27, 1971, for Electronic Composite Photography combining separate background and foreground scenes, 3,749,822, by Van der Veer et al, issued July 31, 1973, for animation method and apparatus combining background and foreground film frames, 3,784,742, by Burnham et al, issued Jan. 8, 1974, for Ground-Based Flight Simulating Apparatus combining an optical projector with a rear-projection screen and concave viewing mirror, 3,787,619, by H. H. Wolff, issued Jan. 22, 1974 for Wide Angle Display System using a wide angle scene having a narrow angle image projected onto it, with part of the wide angle scene being removed for the narrow angle scene, 3,862,358, by H. H. Wolff, issued Jan. 21, 1975 for Visual Simulation System employing a background image changing in accordance with computed movements and a relatively moving inserted foreground image, 3,978,280, by L. G. Kavanagh et al, issued Aug. 31, 1976 for Image Analysis Apparatus with cathode ray tube and associated light pen, 4,073,368, by A. J. Mustapick, issued Feb. 14, 1978, for Automated Merchandizing System employing communication stanchions in parking lots for a selection of items of merchandise displayed on a screen, and 4,107,854, by P. P. A. Bougon, issued Aug. 22, 1978, for Training System for Simulating an Animated Scene wherein an image of an object is inserted electronically into an animation zone image.